


One week of winter.

by robandit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Cheese, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Very Cheese, basically before buckeeza is a freeza, hh a h, they definitely called him the winter soldier for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robandit/pseuds/robandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week. Steve had begged his partner for one week before he froze again, just one more week. To his surprise, James "Bucky" Barnes agreed.<br/>It turned out that Bucky had a few things he wanted to do first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One week of winter.

“Steve. Is this okay?”  
Steve blinked. Bucky was tilting his head at him, his hair swishing down accordingly. 

He looked concerned. 

Steve smiled, leaning on the couch. His eyes trailed down the hotel room. 

The lounge assigned to the two had been pushed apart; the couch was pressed into the wall. Dents in the carpet echoed where the furniture used to be. It’d be helpful for when Steve eventually put the room back together. Dark gray curtains had been drawn to hide the Wakandian skies, the room lit from a warm yellow bulb.

Also the TV was stacked on top of the fridge.

“Hey,” Bucky had shrugged, “It’s there or in the oven. I’m not putting that on the balcony.” 

It wasn’t the worst thing to have had happen recently, so Steve couldn’t exactly object. 

Either way, all that was left of the lounge was a bare space. Bucky was leaning against the wall, watching him, waiting for an answer. 

“Steve.” Bucky repeated. “Is this okay?”

Bucky was definitely looking better. Granted, his arm had been reduced to a metallic stump, but his wounds had cleaned up nicely. Bucky was wearing a dark gray tank top with some forgotten band plastered across the front, to match a darker pair of jeans. Bucky was also wearing a black fingerless glove; a luxury the soldier had just missed out on.

He looked good.

Steve still couldn’t believe there was only one week left. 

“It’s okay.” Steve grinned at Bucky. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Bucky blinked at him.

“What about…?”

“What ab-”

Oh.

Steve didn’t finish his sentence. Bucky sighed, looking over his shoulder. “We don’t have to do this.” he murmured. “I know you were saving your dance for-”

“This is what you wanted, right?”

Bucky turned his head. Steve’s hand was being held out to him. Steve grinned, tilting his head himself. “With you to the end of the line.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s just dancing, Rogers.”

“But it’s what you want to do, right?” Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, Buck, let’s go for it.”

For a split second, it looked like James wouldn't do it. His blue eyes watched the hand. Thinking. 

But then Rogers watched Bucky’s mouth turn to his signature grin, with one to match. He took his palm and pulled Steven in for a hug. Bucky patted his back.

“Show me how to swing, Brooklyn boy.”

. . . 

"No. Way."

"No way what?"

Bucky pointed to Steve's quality brand iPhone 6+. "That plays music too?"

Steve nodded. Bucky leaned on his shoulder as Steve scrolled through his apps. He felt warm. Steve smiled. 

"I only ever used it for communications." Bucky whistled. "What even [i]happened[/i] to this world when I was in Russia?"

Steve shrugged. "Hitler lost."

"And we get godsends like this." Bucky moved his gloved hand over Steve's shoulder, swishing his finger across the screen and "ooo"ing accordingly. "God bless America."

That earned a chuckle from the captain. Steve poked Bucky's cheek with his nose.  
"What do you want to dance to? Swing? The Trouble Man soundtrack?"

Bucky blinked. "Trouble Man soundtrack?"

"Sam suggested it." 

"You don't listen to other music?"

Steve shrugged again. "Didn't have the time to experiment." he said. Bucky turned to look at him. 

"Why not?"

"I was looking for you."

They slipped into awkward silence. Bucky stared blankly at the iPhone screen while Steve bit his lip and scrutinized at the curtains.

"Swing's good." Bucky murmured. "Something with trumpet, eh, Rogers?"

Steve smiled. 

"The Andrews Sisters?"

"Perfect."

. . . 

There were a lot of revelations that evening. 

Both Steve Rogers and James Barnes found out that the East swing was a lot harder to carry out with one arm. They also found out it was still possible. 

Bucky realised that swing had aged well, even if his dancing skills hadn't. It used to woo the ladies, he had muttered dejectedly. Bucky had also promised to get Steve into better music the moment he was back. 

Steve's revelation was different. 

It was after they'd struggled to catch the rhythm, after they'd finally snatched it and danced and chuckled and sang along like old friends. After all that, when they had retired to the floor after Steve's slipup, surprising neither of them. 

When they were lying there, laughing breathlessly and clutching each other's arms for support, that's when Steven was aware. 

He didn't want Bucky to go.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Robandit is not sponsored by Apple.
> 
> Anyway, here's my first Marvel fic! Will get longer in time, just starting to get on the ropes now. Apologies if the characters are too OOC I just. Really wanted them to be happy. 
> 
> Next update should be out by next week at the latest <3 cheers y'all
> 
> (((also it's really cheesy at first and may or may not get better later? idk it's self fulfilling cheesewad thanks for reading aaaaa)))


End file.
